Total Drama High School
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: In order for Kagome to move on from the past, she must move away from the Shrine. With the help of Sesshomaru, she moves to America where she meets her new neighbor, Gwen. Now she's in a new town and a new school with new friends and maybe even a new love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Total Drama.

Pairings: Kagome and Duncan

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Lewshawna and Harold

Izzy and Owen

Later Pairings: Courtney and Scott

Heather and Alejandro

Chapter One:

"How do you like your new home imouto?" Sesshomaru asked her as he showed her around her new home which was a two story with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two car garage which now held her new black 2018 mustang courtesy of Sesshomaru, a backyard with a built-in pool with a patio, and a basement. "I love it Aniki thank you," Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"I feel like I haven't done enough." Sesshomaru said as he thought of anything he might've been missing. "This is more than enough," Kagome told him. "Nonsense there will be nothing but the best for my imouto," Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru you've already brought me this house, all the furniture, some new outfits, a car, and even gave me a credit card with way too much money on it even though I told you that I don't mind getting a job. I doubt there's anything else you could do." Kagome said and groaned when Sesshomaru looked at her silently telling her he was going to take it as a challenge.

Kagome shook her head and thought about how she had come to move to America.

~Flashback~

It had been half a year since the well was sealed, Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama was now completed and back inside of her body. Kagome was depressed and now spent majority of her time studying. She hardly left her room anymore the only time she did was to bathe, eat, and go to school.

Kunlun was worried about her, and after talking it over with Grandpa, they both decided it would be best for Kagome if she moved away from the shrine to move on from the past.

"Sesshomaru-sama said to call him if Kagome ever needed anything and now she needs our help." She said as she looked for the card Sesshomaru had given her. As she dialed the number, she hoped they were making the right decision.

~End Flashback~

Sesshomaru had come the following week to get her. It took a lot of yelling from Kagome on how she didn't want to move and the fact that no one told her that they knew Sesshomaru and had not told her. Crying from Souta about how unfair it was that she was leaving him again. After that, they both received a talk from Sesshomaru before they agreed that moving away from the Shrine would help her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru say that he had the business he had to attend too. "I understand, it must take a lot of work to run a multi-billion dollar company," Kagome said referring to his company, Tashio Inc.

"Running a company takes little effort but running a company filled with incompetent fools takes patience." Sesshomaru said and smiled a little when he heard Kagome giggle. "I'm sure they're doing their best," Kagome said as she walked him to the door.

"They're best needs to be better. But enough about that I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in the high school nearby and you will start on Monday." Sesshomaru told her. "Do I have to start so soon?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. "It is best that you keep up with your studies imouto," Sesshomaru told her before he patted her head and left. Kagome smiled at the show of affection and went to her room to finish unpacking the rest of her stuff.

~ With Gwen ~

Gwen watched her mom from her spot at the kitchen table as she hummed and baked a pie. "What are you making a pie?" She asked her. "What flavor is it?" Gwen's brother, Trevor asked from his spot next to her. "It's for the new neighbor, and it's blueberry flavor." Gwen's mom, Lisa told them.

"New neighbor? Since when did we have a new neighbor?" Gwen asked as she looked at Trevor, who shrugged. "They just moved in across the street today," Lisa told them as she took the pie out of the oven and put it on the counter to cool down before looking at them. "Gwen, can you take it to them when it cools down?" She asked her. "Why do I have to go? Why can't you or Trevor do it?" Gwen asked her. "Because I have to go to work and Trevor has plans, remember?" Lisa asked her. "Fine, I'll do it." Gwen huffed. "Thank you." Lisa smiled before she went to get ready for work.

Kagome's House:

Main Bedroom (Her Room): Teal walls, California king sized bed with black and silver bed sheets, matching black furniture, a walk-in closet, flat screen tv, a play station four, Nintendo switch, and Xbox One. A picture of her, Souta, Kunlun, Grandpa, and her dad on her dresser. A picture of her, Sango, Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, Shippo, Kaede, Shippo, Kohaku, Ginta, Hakakku, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un standing in front of Goshinboku.

Guest Bedroom Number One: Hunter green walls, king sized bed with black bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, and a flat screen tv.

Guest Bedroom Number Two: Violet walls, king sized bed with white sheets, matching brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, and a flat screen tv.

Guest Bedroom Number Three: Silver walls, king sized bed with blue sheets, matching brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, and a flat screen tv.

Main Bathroom (Her Bathroom): White with beige sink, walk-in shower, and garden sized bathtub.

Guest Bathroom Number One: Hunter green with a white sink and shower connected to the bathtub.

Guest Bathroom Number Two: Silver with a white sink and shower connected to the bathtub.

Kitchen: White with brown counters and an island, silver refrigerator and appliances.

Living Room: White with black couch and matching chairs, a fireplace, a flat screen tv mounted on the wall, and an entertainment center.

Basement: A pool table on one side and a couple of boxes against the wall.

Backyard: A pool in the middle of the yard with a medium sized jacuzzi attached to it.

Gwen's House:

Main Bedroom (Lisa's Room): White walls, king sized bed with pink bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a walk-in closet, and a flat screen tv. Pictures of her with Gwen and Trevor on her nightstand and her wall.

Gwen's Bedroom: Teal walls, king sized bed with silver sheets, matching black furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, a flat screen tv, posters of her favorite bands, and a speaker on her dresser.

Trevor's Bedroom: Green walls, king sized bed with black sheets, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, a flat screen tv, play station four and games, a drum set, his skateboard, and posters of his favorite bands.

Main Bathroom (Lisa's Bathroom): White with beige sink, walk-in shower, and garden sized bathtub.

Gwen's Bathroom: Teal with a white sink and shower connected to the bathtub.

Trevor's Bathroom: Green with a white sink and shower connected to the bathtub.

Kitchen: search?q=total+drama+gwen+mom&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjPs7_HwbjbAhVL9YMKHe6PCDoQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=2Jue8N8biMcQtM:

Living Room: search?q=total+drama+gwen+mom&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjPs7_HwbjbAhVL9YMKHe6PCDoQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=jsbddDg88cmbRM:

Backyard: Lisa's garden, a patio, and a barbeque grill.

Basement: A couple of boxes filled with junk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Total Drama.

Pairings: Kagome and Duncan

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Lewshawna and Harold

Izzy and Owen

Later Pairings: Courtney and Scott

Heather and Alejandro

Giant Forest, California

Chapter Two:

An hour later Gwen was sitting in her living room bored watching tv when her doorbell rang. She groaned and got up mumbling about how she didn't want to see any girl scouts or Jehovah witnesses she didn't want to deal with either of them. She opened the door and was surprised to see Bridgette and Lewshawna.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Gwen asked as she moved back to let them in. "We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with us. The guys are already there." Bridgette said as she and Leshawna walked into the house. "Can't I have to give this pie my mom made to my new neighbor across the street," Gwen told them.

"Damn, now we're gonna have to go to the local pool when it gets hot," Leshawna said. "There's always our trips to San Fransico." Gwen pointed out. "She's thinking about how they can't sneak into the jacuzzi and fuck anymore," Bridgette said and chuckled when Leshawna huffed and ignored her when she began to mumble about her and Geoff doing it more than anybody.

"Why don't you just give your neighbor the pie and then we can go to the mall?" She suggested to Gwen. "Let me go get the pie it should be cool by now," Gwen said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder what type of people moved in," Bridgette said as they waited for Gwen. "Hopefully they aren't old and grouchy," Lewshawna said before Gwen came outside the kitchen with the pie and they left the house and walked across the street.

~ At The Mall ~

Trent, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Herald, and Courtney were waiting for them, at the food court. Trent, Duncan, DJ, and Geoff were having a conversation about the history project they were going to get this week with Herald chiming in now and then. Courtney was trying to flirt with Duncan and was failing to get his attention.

"I wasn't there when he told the class about it; I had to do a couple of errands for the student council. Do you guys know if we're working by ourselves, pairs or in groups?" Courtney asked them hoping it was paired and that they could pick their partners; she wanted to be paired with Duncan.

"I think he said he was going to put us into groups of two," Geoff told her, none of them asked why she wanted to know because they all knew she wanted to be paired with Duncan even though she dumped him the first day of school which was months ago.

~ Back With The Girls ~

Leshawna rang the doorbell, and the girls talked about what type of neighbor they thought as they waited for someone to answer the door.

Out of all of the predictions, the girls came up with none of them expected for a girl their age to open the door.

She looked to be about 5'5, had a tan and had a petite figure. She had wavy black hair with a blue tint that was up to her waist. Sapphire blue eyes that were looking at them curiously. They noticed that she had an industrial arrow piercing in one ear and two small earrings in both ears. She was wearing a tight green shirt, sort of baggy khaki cargo pants, and black Nikes.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked them. "I'm Gwen, and this is Leshawna and Bridgette." Gwen introduced them. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome smiled. "I live across the street, and my mom wanted to me give you this pie," Gwen said. 'Even though it's not the 1950's.' She thought. "Thank you," Kagome said as Gwen handed her the pie. "Would you like to come in?" Kagome offered and moved back a little to let them in. She watched as the girls looked at each other before they walked in and Kagome closed the door behind them.

"I've always wondered what the inside of this house looked like," Bridgette said as she looked around as they walked towards the kitchen. "Is your family out?" Gwen asked her. "Oh no, I live by myself," Kagome told them.

"Girl shut up for real? Well, we're here for you if you ever get lonely." Leshawna offered. "Thank you," Kagome said. "We're going to meet some friends at the mall wanna come with us?" Bridgette offered. "Are you sure? I wouldn't wanna get in your way." Kagome said. "Yeah, it'll be fun," Gwen said. "If you say so," Kagome said before she grabbed her keys and left with them. They all got into Bridgette's car, and she drove to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Total Drama.

Pairings: Kagome and Duncan

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Lewshawna and Harold

Izzy and Owen

Later Pairings: Courtney and Scott

Heather and Alejandro

They Live in:

Giant Forest, California

Chapter Three:

It didn't take long for the girls to reach the mall. They had so much fun talking, joking around and getting to know each other that they almost didn't realize that they were there until Bridgette parked her car.

Kagome learned that they were all going to the same high school she was going to go to, Gwen had a boyfriend named Trent, and that she loved poetry and horror. She learned that Lewshawna had a boyfriend named Harold, and she loved to dance. She also learned that Bridgette had a boyfriend named Geoff, and she loved to surf. The girls learned that Kagome was from Japan and that she used to surf when she was little with her dad, loves horror and to draw.

They got out of the car and made their way towards the mall. Gwen walked in front next to Kagome as Lewshawna and Bridgette who was texting Geoff, walked behind them. "We can help you shop for whatever you need while we're here," Gwen said with a smile as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back. "Thank you, I think I'll get a surfboard and a couple of books." She told her before they began a conversation about what books are good to get and what books are not.

~ With The Guys And Courtney ~

Duncan looked around boredly as everyone else talked about something that he wasn't paying attention to. After a while of looking around, he only looked back at them when he heard a phone go off and saw Geoff smiling widely at his phone.

"Let me guess, Bridgette?" He asked with a smirk. "Yeah, she texted me that her and the girls are on the way," Geoff said before he got another text from Bridgette. "Oh, and they brought Gwen's new neighbor with them." He said before looking up from his phone at everyone. Before they could say anything, they saw the girls walk into the food court.

~ Duncan's P.O.V ~

'Who is that beauty?' I thought as I watched the girl, no the woman who walked next to Gwen. 'She must be the neighbor Geoff was talking about, it's a good thing Gwen's my best friend cause I'm going over her house more often!' I thought as I looked the girl up and down.

I watched as Trent, Geoff, and Herold waited until the girls got close to the table before they each got up, walked over to them and hugged them. "Guys this is my new neighbor Kagome, Kagome these are our friends," Gwen said introducing them to Kagome who smiled softly and waved.

~ Regular View ~

"This is my boyfriend Trent," Gwen said introducing Kagome to him. He had short black hair, emerald green eyes, a light green shirt with camouflage short sleeves and a black handprint on the chest, he had a black belt with a red buckle, black cargo pants, and green sneakers. Trent smiled, reached over and shook her hand.

"That's Duncan," She said pointing to a guy with short black hair and a green mohawk, a black goatee, blue ear piercings, nose and eyebrow piercing. He wore a black choker with blue spikes, a black shirt with a tan skull on the chest and long yellowish sleeves, black wristband on his right wrist, blue jean cargo shorts, and red and yellowish converse. She noticed the look he was giving Kagome but chose not to say anything but was going to ask him later.

"That's Devon, but we all call him DJ." She said pointing to a guy with brown hair sort of hidden underneath his white hat, brown eyes, and a brown beard. He had a white and green shirt with an orange letter 'D' on it, grey shorts, and green slides. DJ smiled and waved at Kagome who smiled and waved back.

"This is my boyfriend Geoff," Bridgette said introducing him. He had blonde hair, a brown cowboy hat that had a blue line. He wore a gold necklace, a green wristband on his right wrist, a pink opened long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, blue jean cargo shorts, and blue sandals. "Nice to meet ya," Geoff said with a smile.

"This is my boo Herold!" Lewshawna said with a grin. He had red hair, green eyes, and stubble. He was wearing glasses, a blue shirt, with green on his sleeves and a planet with pink stripes and stars on his chest, green pants; and yellowish, blue, and green sneakers.

"And that's Courtney." She said pointing to a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders, brown eyes, and lipstick, a white buttoned up shirt with a grey vest over it, green khakis, and grey and green wedges. She forced a smile before looking back at Duncan.

"Nice to meet you all," Kagome said. "Kagome's gonna be joining us, so where's to first?" Bridgette asked with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Total Drama.

Pairings: Kagome and Duncan

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Lewshawna and Harold

Izzy and Owen

Later Pairings: Courtney and Scott

Heather and Alejandro

They Live in:

Giant Forest, California

Chapter Four:

After two and a half hours of walking around the mall and seeing Alpha, and sneaking into Unfriended: Dark Web and A Quiet Place before being kicked out before they could sneak into another movie, the gang was now making their way back towards the food court to get a bite to eat before they went to their homes.

Gwen walked next to Trent they held hands as they talked about what they were going to do on their date. Gwen wanted to go to someplace quiet while Trent just wanted to go someplace he could play his guitar for her. They were stuck between having a picnic in one of the forests they didn't know which one yet and going to the park.

Bridgette walked to Geoff he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and talked about an upcoming concert that was next weekend two cities over that they both were excited for. They were going to drive there in Geoff's jeep and spend the rest of the day at the beach.

Lewshawna walked next to Herald as they held hands and she half listened to him talk about the physics of the movies and whether it was possible or not for the things that happened in them to occur in real life.

Kagome carried her bags while she walked between Duncan and DJ as they laughed, well Kagome and Duncan were laughing and debating about whether the horror movies were good or not and which one was the best.

Courtney was walking behind Duncan and Kagome. 'I can't believe I listened to them and snuck into those movies, we got kicked out of the theater! I just hope my parents don't find out. Although it was fun and exciting. I guess I would do it again, only if Duncan were involved.' She thought with a slight smile before she glared fiercely at Kagome. 'Who does she think she is flirting with MY Dunkie?!' She thought angrily as she tried not to stomp her feet not wanting them to know that she was angry.

It didn't take long for them to reach the food court and find a couple of tables to put together. "What are we going to eat?" Trent asked as he looked around the tables. "Pizza?" DJ suggested. "We can get some wings and soda too," Geoff added. "Do we have enough money for food, wings, and soda for all of us?" Courtney asked him before she rolled her eyes when he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, let's figure out what we're going to get and how much it's going to cost. Hopefully, we'll have enough." Bridgette spoke before Courtney could say anything else. "Three large stuffed crust pizza, two eight-piece wings, and ten sodas is how much?" Duncan asked as he looked at Courtney knowing she was already doing the math on her phone.

"That's $86 not including tax! We are not getting all of that!" Courtney yelled at him. "What do you suppose we do then Courtney?!" Duncan asked as he turned to face her. "Two medium pizzas, two eight-pieced wings, and a gallon of soda, it's cheaper and a better idea," Courtney told him with a grin. Before Duncan could reply, Lewshawna cut him off.

"Let's calm down and see how much we all have put together if we have enough we're getting all of it. If we don't then we're going to go with Courtney's idea, now how much does everyone have? I only have $5." Lewshawna told them before she looked at Courtney.

"I have $5 too," Courtney told her before Lewshawna looked at Bridgette. "I only have $6 on me," Bridgette told her as she got the money out of her wallet. "I got $10," Geoff added getting the money out of his pocket. "I have $10 too," Gwen said doing the same thing as Bridgette. "And I have $15," Trent chimed in as he showed Lewshawna his money. "I have $5," Herald said as he looked in his wallet. "I only have $6," DJ said as he took the money out of his wallet. "I have $20," Kagome told Lewshawna when she looked at her. "And I have $8," Duncan said getting his wallet out of his pocket.

"How much is that?" Bridgette asked Courtney, she had watched her do the math on her phone. "That's $90," Courtney admitted causing the guys to cheer. "Gwen and I will buy the food and drinks, what does everyone want to drink?" Trent asked everyone as they handed their money to him as Gwen got her phone out and opened it to the notes to take down what they wanted.

"A sprite please," Courtney told them with a slight smile. "The usual mountain dew for me," Duncan told them with a grin. "Can I get a Pepsi?" Kagome asked. "Coca-Cola for me sugar," Lewshawna said. "A Sierra mist for me." Herald chimed in after her. "The usual root beer for me," Geoff told me. "I wanna try something new, wild cherry Pepsi please," Bridgette said with a smile. "Orange Crush, you guys want some help carrying everything back?" DJ offered.

"Nah, we got it," Trent told him before him and Gwen walked towards the pizza hut in the food court.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Total Drama.

Pairings: Kagome and Duncan

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Lewshawna and Harold

Izzy and Owen

Later Pairings: Courtney and Scott

Heather and Alejandro

They Live in:

Giant Forest, California

Chapter Five:

Gwen and Trent came back with the pizzas, plates, and sodas. After everyone got their soda along with a plate and a slice of pizza or two they ate and talked. "So Kagome, where are you from?" Trent asked Kagome curiously before he took a bite of his slice of pizza.

"That's so cool, why'd you move here?" DJ asked her after he took a sip of his soda. "My mom and adoptive big brother thought it would be a good idea for me to have a change of scenery," Kagome told him. 'What could have happened that she needed to move to the other side of the world and how can I use whatever it is against her?' Courtney wondered as she ate a wing.

"Gwen told us you moved in next door to her. Do you live next to her or across the street from her?" Geoff asked her as he got another slice of pizza. "I live across the street from her, why?" Kagome asked him curiously. "I was just wondering," Geoff told her.

"What's Wawanakwa High like?" Kagome asked them. "Well as you probably already know it's a private high school." Bridgett began. "The uniforms are awful." Gwen interrupted. "They're not awful, you just don't like them. I love them." Courtney told Gwen. "Have you seen the uniforms yet?" Harold asked Kagome. "No, but I'm supposed to pick mine up on Monday either before or after school," Kagome said.

"Better pick them up after school that way you don't have to wear it," Duncan told her as he grabbed another wing. 'Maybe she should get it before school. I wanna see what she looks like in it now.' He thought as he took a bite out of his wing,

"Anyway, the school is alright, we get to leave during lunch," Bridgett told her. "The principal Chris McLean is annoying though," Duncan told her. "Only because you always get in trouble because you don't follow the rules," Courtney told him as she rolled her eyes. "You mean like you miss goody two shoes?" Duncan asked her.

"If you're interested in any clubs and organizations or sports, the school has lots of them. I'm sure you can find one or two that you're interested in." Lewshawna told her as she ignored Duncan and Courtney's argument. "Really? What do they have?" Kagome asked her. "Well for sports there's basketball, baseball, tennis, soccer, swimming, cross country, volleyball, and track. For the clubs and organizations, there's culinary, photography, debate, art, robotics, bowling, music, school newspaper, school yearbook, student council, dance, and animal lovers." Lewshawna told her.

"Are you guys in any sports, clubs, and organizations?" Kagome asked them. "I'm on the swimming team and in animal lovers club," Bridgette told her. "I'm in animal lovers club too." DJ chimed in. "I'm in the photography and art club," Gwen said. "I'm in the robotics club," Harold told her. "I'm on the debate team, school newspaper, school yearbook, and student council," Courtney said cockily.

"Well, volleyball, soccer, culinary, and dance does sound interesting," Kagome said. "Maybe I can check them out on Monday," Kagome said as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

* * *

Uniforms Options:

A) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, red tie, black blazer, red and black pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, red tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

B) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, blue tie, black blazer, blue and black pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, blue tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

C) Girls: White collared shirt, Yellow pullover sweater, black pleated skirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, yellow tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

D) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, navy blue bow tie, navy blue sweater, navy blue pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, navy blue tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Total Drama.

Pairings: Kagome and Duncan

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Lewshawna and Harold

Izzy and Owen

Later Pairings: Courtney and Scott

Heather and Alejandro

Uniforms Options:

A) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, red tie, black blazer, red and black pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, red tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

Votes: 2

B) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, blue tie, black blazer, blue and black pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, blue tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

Votes: 0

C) Girls: White collared shirt, Yellow pullover sweater, black pleated skirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, yellow tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

Votes: 0

D) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, navy blue bow tie, navy blue sweater, navy blue pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, navy blue tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

Votes: 1

Chapter Six:

After finishing the rest of the food, it was time for everyone to head to their homes. After gathering their things, they made their way to their cars. Which was Bridgette's light blue 2011 Jeep Cherokee, Geoff's white 2010 Jeep Wrangler, he drove DJ and Duncan; and Trent's silver 2010 Mercury Milan V6 Premier AWD, he drove Herold and Courtney.

"Where did you guys park?" Bridgette asked the guys as she looked at them from her spot next to Geoff and Courtney. "We parked on the third floor, what about you girls?" Geoff asked her as he looked down at her.

"We parked on the second floor," Bridgette answered. "Who drove you guys here?" Herold asked them from his spot next to Lewshawna. "Bridgette did, why?" Gwen asked him from her spot next to Trent and Lewshawna. "Do you have a car Kagome?" DJ asked her curiously as he looked at her. "Yeah, it's a black Mustang although I don't know what good it'll do when I need to learn how to drive in America," Kagome told him as she moved her bags so that she was carrying them comfortable and looked over at him. "Is driving in Japan that different from driving here?" Gwen asked Kagome curiously.

"Well, in Japan we drive on the left side, while I've noticed here it's on the right. There might be more things, but that seems to be my biggest problem right now. I tried to drive from the airport to my house, but I ended up almost getting into multiple crashes, having to make three abrupt U-turns, and ended up lost for a good half an hour." Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"So I'm guessing you're gonna need help finding your classes on Monday?" Duncan joked before he started laughing when Kagome gave him a look that practically screamed yes. "Don't worry, I'll show you around on Monday," Gwen told her while Duncan continued to laugh. Kagome waited until he was finished before she spoke.

"Thank you so much, Gwen," Kagome said putting emphasize when she said Gwen's name. She ignored Duncan as he tried to jokingly apologize to her, neither of them noticing that Courtney was glaring at them.

~ Kagome's House ~

Kagome waved Gwen, Lewshana, and Bridgette goodnight before she unlocked her front door and walked inside. After taking off her shoes and placing them by the door and locking the door, she hummed softly to herself as she made her way to her room to put up her purchases. Looking down at her bags she realized she had gone overboard and was glad that she had the strength to carry it all.

She had gotten six books to start from Barnes and Nobles, some she thought were interesting and others Gwen suggested to her. The books she got was 1984 by George Orwell, the first book of Alex Rider series by Anthony Horowitz, Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, A Game of Thrones by George R. R. Martin, The Girl Who Played With Fire by Stieg Larsson, and Divergent by Veronica Roth.

She had gotten a couple of jackets from Hot Topic, Forever 21, and Spencer's. She had gotten a blue jean jacket, a black pullover hoodie, a blue pullover hoodie, a white cropped hoodie, a grey sweatshirt that said fries before guys, and a cropped jean jacket.

She had ended up getting a lot more art supplies from Micheal's than she planned to when she first walked into the store. She had gotten a sketch journal, six 16"x20" blank art canvases, three 12"x16" blank art canvases, forty-eight set acrylic paint set, watercolor pan set, an assortment of brushes, a pack of sharpie fine point permanent marker, a park of dual brush pens, seventy-two colored pencil color set, soft pastels, and watercolor pencils.

She had also gotten a neon green with black stripes surfboard that she couldn't carry so was going to be delivered tomorrow afternoon. There was also the bookshelf that was being delivered the day after tomorrow.

'Tomorrow's a brand new day at my brand new school.' She thought as she went to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Total Drama.

Pairings: Kagome and Duncan

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Lewshawna and Harold

Izzy and Owen

Later Pairings: Courtney and Scott

Heather and Alejandro

Uniforms Options:

A) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, red tie, black blazer, red and black pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, red tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

Votes: 2

B) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, blue tie, black blazer, blue and black pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, blue tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

Votes: 0

C) Girls: White collared shirt, Yellow pullover sweater, black pleated skirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, yellow tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

Votes: 0

D) Girls: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, navy blue bow tie, navy blue sweater, navy blue pleated skirt, and black shoes

Boys: White buttoned up long sleeve shirt, navy blue tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes

Votes: 1

Chapter Seven:

Kagome groaned loudly as she turned off her alarm. 'Staying up till three to watch The Walking Dead was a huge mistake. Hopefully, the day goes a lot better than how it's going so far.' She thought miserably as she slowly crawled out of bed and made her way to her bathroom to take a shower not noticing that Bridgette had just texted her.

~ With Bridgette ~

'Maybe she's still asleep?' Bridgette thought as she finished putting on her school uniform before brushing her hair and putting it into its usual high ponytail. "Why can't you wear the uniform like how the school wants you to wear it?" She heard a voice ask her.

Turning around she saw her one of her older brothers, Bryson leaning against her door while looking at her with one eyebrow raised. He had short dark blonde hair, amber brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing the school uniform, a silver watch on his right wrist, and coffee brown square glasses.

"What's wrong with the way I'm wearing it?" Brigette asked him as she looked at him confused before looking at herself in the mirror.

Her white buttoned up long sleeve shirt had a button undon\e, she didn't have on her red tie, her black blazer was buttoned, the school uniform red and black pleated skirt was standard, and the black shoes the school gave her.

She watched him look her up and down before rolling his eyes and walk away from her door. "Hurry up Bridge! Mom made blueberry pancakes, and Brandon's already on his second plate!" Her younger brother Bryan yelled as he ran back down the stairs.

"Coming!" Bridgette called out as she sped walked and texted Gwen, grabbing her backpack as she passed her bedroom door.

~ With Gwen ~

Gwen grumbled to herself as she searched everywhere in her room for her Chemistry textbook. 'It's not in the living room or in the kitchen. It's not on my dresser or in my backpack!' She thought angrily as she got on her knees and searched underneath her bed. 'Where the hell could it be?!' She thought with a huff before getting up and dusting her knees off.

Her white buttoned up long sleeve shirt had one button unbuttoned, her red tie was on loosely, her black blazer was open, red and black pleated skirt, black leggings and knee-high black boots. She also had on her choker.

"Mom have you seen my Chemistry textbook?!" She yelled out before putting her hands on her hips and looked around the bedroom for any signs of it as she waited on an answer.

"Last time I saw it you were studying with someone!" Lisa yelled back from her bedroom. "Was it Bridgette, Trent, or Duncan?" Gwen asked her as she tried to think whether or not one of them could have it. "I can't remember if it was either Trent or Duncan! I can't remember which one!"

Gwen groaned loudly before texting both Duncan and Trent.

~ With Duncan ~

"DUNCAN! WAKE UP NOW BEFORE YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" His dad Frank yelled as he banged loudly on his door. Duncan grumbled loudly as he rolled over and yanked the covers over his head. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME IN THERE YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE NOT SKIPPING YOUR CLASSES!"

"DUNCAN WAKE UP SO DAD CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" One of Duncan's older brothers, Danny yelled from his bedroom. Duncan quickly moved the cover from over his head and sat up halfway. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM TO SHUT THE FUCK UP THEN?!" He yelled back.

"DO NOT USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!" Frank yelled to both of them. "Everyone settle down! Not only is it is too early for everyone to be yelling at each other, but Max is in the kitchen with a headache." Duncan's mom Tessa said calmly as she walked towards Frank. \

"It's not our fault he's hungover," Frank told her angrily and sternly as he looked at her over his shoulder before looking back at Duncan's door. He raised his hand to continue banging on the door but stopped when the door swung open to reveal Duncan glaring heatedly at him and ready for school.

His white buttoned up long sleeve shirt was untucked, and the first two buttons were unbuttoned, his red tie was on loosely, he didn't have on his black blazer, and his black slacks hung over his all-black Converse. He also had on his piercings and his spiked choker.

"Mornin' Ma." He mumbled to her before he kissed her cheek and walked past her towards the kitchen while texting Gwen that he didn't have her textbook.

~ With Trent ~

Trent yawned tiredly as he looked on his dresser for his brush. 'I need to straighten up my room.' He thought irritably. 'How am I suppose to find my - here it is!' He thought with a grin as picked up his brush and began to brush his hair. Looking over his uniform he half wondered if he should fix it before deciding not too.

His white buttoned up long sleeve shirt was rolled up to his elbows, semi-untucked and the first button was unbuttoned. He didn't have on his red tie yet, the school uniform black slacks, black shoes, and he didn't have on his black blazer.

He glanced at his phone when he heard it buzzed, picking it up he smiled to himself when he saw that it was a message from Gwen. 'I picked it up by accident I can bring it to you when I pick you up for school.' He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Total Drama.

Pairings: Kagome and Duncan

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Lewshawna and Harold

Izzy and Owen

Courtney and Scott

Heather and Alejandro

Dawn and Damian

Chapter Eight:

Lewshawna couldn't help but grin to herself as she drove Kagome's Mustang the rest of the way to school, she practically demanded to drive after Kagome the fifth time Kagome drove on the wrong side of the road, while Kagome pouted tiredly in the passenger's seat. Her white buttoned up long sleeve shirt had the first three buttons unbuttoned, her red tie was loose, her black blazer was open, red and black pleated skirt, and black shoes.

"You'll get the hang of it." She told Kagome reassuringly once they were nearing the school. Kagome merely nodded and leaned her head against the car window. She had her hair tossed over her left shoulder, a black hoodie that said NOT TODAY, skinny black jeans, green converse with black laces high tops, and a grey backpack.

"Thanks," She said with a slight smile before looking at her phone when she heard it beep. 'School's going to be more interesting with those three.' She thought with a smirk before replying to back Bruce as Lewshawna pulled into the school's parking lot.

~In The Principal's Office ~

Damian Wayne grumbled to himself as they waited for the secretary, Ms. O'Halloran to get their things ready and for Kagome to get there. He has short-styled black hair, tanned skin, emerald green eyes, and lean muscular figure. He was wearing a blue jean jacket with a grey hood, black shirt, blue jean pants, and green high top converse with red laces.

On his right was his one of his best friends Jonathan Kent, although he would never admit it. He has mess short wavy styled black hair, tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and a lean muscular figure. He was wearing glasses, a blue pullover hoodie, blue jean pants, and red vans with white laces.

On his left was his other best friend Billy Batson. He has short-styled black hair, slightly tanned skin, ocean blue eyes, two helix piercings in his left ear, and a lean muscular figure. He was wearing a red pullover hoodie, white shirt underneath, khaki pants, and black high top Vans.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Billy asked as he looked at both Jonathan and Damian. "Simple, Damian's here cause he was expelled from his last school and we're here to make sure he stays outta trouble," Jonathan said with a cocky smirk which turned into a snicker when Damian glared heatedly at him.

"Besides not only do we get to live in Cali for basically free but we were practically bribed awesome rides to come here!" He continued excitedly as he thought about his blue, green and white Suzuki GSX-R1000 ABS and white 2019 Aston Martin Vanquish S that he had gotten from Bruce. Billy was given a dark blue 2019 Camaro SS Coupe and a green and ebony 2018 Ninja 650 ABS KRT Edition. He was sure Kagome was going to get something too seeing as they were going to be living with her.

"I didn't need you two to come here," Damian told them both angrily. He didn't know why or what the hell Bruce was thinking when he asked them both to come with him a basically become his babysitters which he was too fucking old for! Sure he may have put a couple of assholes in the hospital, and sure he may have punched the officer who tried and failed to arrest him but they deserved everything they got, and he didn't regret a thing.

Billy and Jonathan glanced at each other before they shook their heads and looked at the secretary when she came back with an arm full of stuff. "I couldn't carry all of yours at once so you will to be patient with me." She told them as she sat everything on her desk and looked at the name on the tag.

"Billy Batson?" She asked looking at them wondering which one was Billy before smiling kindly when Billy stood up and walked to her. "This is your schedule." She said handing it to him.

Looking over his schedule, he read that he had Study Hall, Spanish, Calculus, History, Chemistry, Psychology, English, and P.E. 'So I didn't have to get here so early?' He thought slightly annoyed.

"You're textbooks for you're English class, Calculus, Chemistry, History, and Psychology." She continued as she pointed at each textbook. "You're locker number and combination." She smiled and handed him a notecard with the combination 37-18-40 on it.

"And these are your uniforms and other clothes the school has provided with the colors you picked out for them." She gestured to the pile of clothes which was his uniform, winter uniform, summer uniform, gym uniform, winter gym uniform, and summer gym uniform, white sweater with the school logo over the heart, black hoodie with the school logo in the middle, red shirt with the school logo on the chest, black long sleeve shirt with the school logo on the chest,white sweatpants with the school logo on the upper right of the pants and name written on the left side of the pants, and red shorts with the school logo on the bottom of the right leg.

"Any questions?" She asked him politely even though she hoped he didn't have any questions. She almost sighed in relief when he shook his head no before she went to get the next students things.

Billy stared at the stack of clothes in front of him. "What kind of school is this?!" He asked no one in particular. Ms. O'Halloran came back with another arm full of stuff. "Damian Wayne?" She asked looking between Damian and Jonathan, smiling a little when Damian stood up and walked over to her.

"These are your textbooks." She said as she stacked his English, Calculus, Chemistry, History, and Psychology textbook in front of him. "And your schedule." She said handing it to him. Looking over his schedule, Damian huffed and compared it to Billy's.

'Study Hall, History, Chemistry, Art, Psychology, English, Calculus, and P.E. I knew I should have stayed home.' He thought before looking up at Ms. O'Hallaron when she continued to talk.

"This is your locker number and combination." She handed him a notecard with the combination 15-29-2 on it. "And like Billy, these are your uniforms and other clothes the school has provided with the colors you picked out for them." She said gesturing to the pile of clothes that contained his uniform, winter uniform, summer uniform, gym uniform, winter gym uniform, and summer gym uniform, black sweater with the school logo over the heart, red hoodie with the school logo in the middle, white shirt with the school logo on the chest, white long sleeve shirt with the school logo on the chest, black sweatpants with the school logo on the upper right of the pants and name written on the left side of the pants, and black shorts with the school logo on the bottom of the right leg.

"Any questions?" She asked him, almost sighing in relief when he said no before she left to get the last students things. "Guess we have Study Hall and P.E together," Billy said after he read Damian's schedule. "Lucky for me," Damian said sarcastically as Ms. O'Halloran came out with Jonathan's things just as Kagome walked in.

Billy and Damian walked to Kagome while Jonathan reluctantly stood up and walked to Ms. O'Hallaran. "I can talk to you both at the same time?" She offered Jonathan who grinned and jogged to Kagome before pushing Billy and Damian out of his way. He gave Kagome a bone-crushing hug and picked her off the ground while ignoring Damian and Billy's glares. Ms. O'Hallaran leaves to get Kagome's things.

"GOME! I missed you so much!" Jonathan grinned while Kagome chuckled loudly and hugged him back. "I missed you too!" Kagome smiled when he gently put her on the floor. "Looks like we're classmates Higurashi," Damian said with a smirk.

"And roommates, you guys are living with me," Kagome responded with her own smirk knowing Bruce hadn't told him that. Before he could demand her to explain Ms. O'Halloran came back into the room with Kagome's things. Kagome and Jonathan walked to her while Damian called Bruce and demanded why they were staying with Kagome instead of their own apartments like he assumed they were going to.

"Okay, this is for Jonathan. These are your textbooks." Ms. O'Halloran said putting his English, History, Calculus, Psychology and Chemistry textbooks in front of him. "Your schedule." She said handing it to him.

Looking it over Jonathan saw that he had Study Hall, Chemistry, Psychology, History, Spanish, Calculus, English, and P.E.

"Your locker number and combination." She said giving him a notecard with the combination 5-21-19 on it. "And these are your uniforms and other clothes the school has provided with the colors you picked out for them." She said gesturing to the pile of clothes that contained his uniform, winter uniform, summer uniform, gym uniform, winter gym uniform, and summer gym uniform, red sweater with the school logo over the heart, white hoodie with the school logo in the middle, white shirt with the school logo on the chest, black long sleeve shirt with the school logo on the chest, red sweatpants with the school logo on the upper right of the pants and name written on the left side of the pants, and white shorts with the school logo on the bottom of the right leg.

"And finally this is for Kagome. This is your schedule and your textbooks." She said putting her English, Calculus, Chemistry, History, and Psychology textbook in front of her while Kagome looked over her schedule. 'Study Hall, Psychology, History, Art, Chemistry, Calculus, English, and P.E. I can already tell I'm going to have a problem in calculus.' Kagome thought with a sigh while Jonathan grinned when he saw that he had Calculus, English, and P.E with her.

"Your locker number and combination." She handed Kagome a notecard with the combination 36-17-23 on it. "And lastly your uniforms and other clothes the school has provided with the colors you picked out for them." She said gesturing to the pile of clothes that contained her uniform, winter uniform, summer uniform, gym uniform, winter gym uniform, summer gym uniform, black sweater with the school logo over the heart, black hoodie with the school logo in the middle, shirt with the school logo on the chest, red long sleeve shirt with the school logo on the chest, red sweatpants with the school logo on the upper right of the pants and name written on the left side of the pants, and black shorts with the school logo on the bottom of the right leg.

"Now any questions?" Ms. O'Halloran asked looking between Kagome and Jonathan who smiled politely and shook their heads no before leaving with Damian and Billy to go put their things inside of their lockers before going to change into their uniforms.

"Made any new friends yet?" Billy asked as he walked on Kagome's left while Damian and Jonathan walked on her right. "Maybe, one of them's even our neighbor," Kagome told him with a smile.

"Speaking of possible friends there goes one right there. Hey Duncan!"


End file.
